Drawing Hearts
by Silence is Beautiful
Summary: Sometimes the heart has plans for you that you didn't plan for yourself. Rin moved back to Japan and decided to go to college to get her degree in art. However running into the campus hunk creates problems for her she thought she'd never have.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rin bounded down the steps a lot faster than she intended too, almost stumbling down the stairwell. She was so late. She had transferred to a college close to her apartment once she moved back to Japan. She was so late, because she was so lost. She should have taken the time to know her surroundings.

Someone came around the corner to go up, just as she was coming down on the last step. Just her luck. She caught a glimpse of silver before she collided with a body made of stone. Maybe she was mistaken and she had actually run into a wall, because ow.

Rin caught the poor unfortunate soul off guard knocking them backwards. Arms wrapped around her out of reaction as they tumbled to the ground.

"Oh goodness." She mumbled, she scrambled to sit up. It was then she realized she had run into a demon, the markings on his face made that obvious. Two stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. The glimpse of silver was his long hair, Rin noted. She blushed when his golden eyes caught her staring. "I'm so sorry."

"You're still sitting on me." He said in a deep slow voice.

Rin gasped and moved off him apologizing again. "Are you alright?"

He stood up offering his hand to her. She took it and he hoisted her up with no effort, as if she weighed no more than air. "I'd be worried if such an action killed me."

Sesshomaru stared down at the girl with slight amusement. She was a little thing. He must have been deep in his thoughts for her to knock him down, he was rarely caught off guard like that. She wore the normal school uniform, black skirt with a black jacket over a white shirt. A red tie dangled from the collar of her white shirt. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he noticed she had little make up on. The girls at this school were notorious for plastering their face with that mess.

She smiled up at him at his comment, it made her eyes shine brighter. "I'm Rin by the way."

"Sesshomaru." He replied.

"Um…I don't mean to bother you some more, but could you tell me where the art department is? I'm super lost." She let out a nervous laugh.

 _For a human, she was attractive._ Instantly annoyed with his thoughts, he turned away from her. "This way."

Rin sighed in relief. The man was a saint. They didn't speak the rest of the way, which was fine with her. She was just thankful he was showing her the way. As they got closer, it turns out she was headed nowhere near the art room. They were on the other side of campus when they finally stopped.

"Thank you." Rin breathed. "I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Do you know where your other classes are?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

She looked at him with a blank stare. "Yes…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have your schedule?" Rin placed a piece of paper into his hand and he skimmed over it. "I'll be here as soon as my class ends to show you around. Some of our classes are close to each other."

Without thinking Rin squealed and launched herself at him to give him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a godsend." She immediately stepped back, embarrassed over her outburst. "I'm sorry."

His lips twitched. "I'll see you ten minutes after your class ends."

Rin waved at his retreating form before stepping into the art room. She entered the class room with a smile on her face. Maybe this move wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **It's been a while.**

 **This will probably be a short story and the chapters probably won't be long. I haven't planned that far out.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this.**

 **Thank you for reading. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rin had a small smile on her face while she hummed a little happy tune. Yesterday went well, all thanks to Sesshomaru for showing her the art room. He had kept his word and practically escorted her to her classes. She found out his classes were nowhere near hers. His classes were mainly on the opposite side of the art department, which is where they were when she had literally ran into him. He literally did her a favor.

Rin patted her bag which held a container of cookies. Chocolate chip. You couldn't go wrong with chocolate chip cookies. She stopped, frowning. What if he hated them? Rin took out the small container. She had decorated the top with the words 'Thank You' written in a fancy font with little doodles all around it.

Maybe she should have gone with something else, maybe shouldn't have made it pretty. Maybe she should just should have opted for a small thank you card, or maybe just another simple verbal thanks. What if he's allergic to them? Wasn't he a dog demon? Were they allowed to have chocolate?

Oh God, what if he thought she was super weird. All he did was show her to her classes, not save her from a life threatening event. He probably doesn't even like cookies.

She looked up at the sign pointing her in the direction for business students.

"You're far from the art room." Rin went stiff at that voice. Crap.

She turned around to meet Sesshomaru. "Uh…"

Sesshomaru looked down to the small box in her hands. "What are those?"

She looked down and then back to him. She looked hesitant before handing the box to him. "Cookies. A thank you for showing me around yesterday."

"If it's one thing I envy about you Sesshomaru, it's how women fall all over you." A boy with piercing blue eyes slung his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. He winked at Rin. "I'm Koga, a few moments with me and you'll forget all about Sesshomaru."

A small blush graced Rin's cheeks at his suggestion. "It isn't anything like that…I was just thanking him for yesterday, but thank you for the offer." Rin did a quick look at her watch. "It was nice meeting you, Koga." Rin promptly turned on her heels and left.

Koga blinked and the laughed. "She thanked me for the offer. What was she talking about, what did you help her with?"

"I showed her to a few of her classes." Sesshomaru replied walking away from Koga.

Koga fell into step with him. "Wow. She is pretty but not your usual type."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "What are you getting at, Koga?"

The boy shrugged. "I haven't really noticed you trying to get some, it just comes to you. You get all kinds of girls, normally the real slutty kind. She seems the exact opposite."

"I'm not trying to get "some" as you elegantly put it. She needed help."

"Uh-huh." Koga dropped the subject as they entered their class.

Sesshomaru wanted to rip the wolf demon apart as he suggested that he only helped Rin out for sex. He didn't need any type of ruse to get sex and he certainly didn't see Rin as an easy lay. While he wasn't normally known for being nice to people especially humans, there was just something about Rin. He didn't just want to simply ignore her like he had done to so many others.

He felt a strange attachment to her and he wanted to obliterate the wolf when he offered _her_ sex. These things he noticed made him uncomfortable and that made him even more uncomfortable. He was always in control and he was never unsure of himself.

Now all of a sudden a human woman runs into him and somethings different.

* * *

 **Super short, not much happened here.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and thank you all for reading.**

 **I just want to go ahead and apologize for any mistakes I miss in this chapter and any other chapter. I do read over these before submitting them, but I still may miss some.**

 **=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rin was alone in the art room working on her project. The others had gone home or to another class. She was finished for the day and was thankful the professor didn't mind her staying a bit late. She put earbuds into her ear and put her playlist on shuffle.

Art was her passion and nothing else existed when she immersed herself into her work. It was her way of escaping the world, her go to stress reliever. She tuned everyone and everything out.

She had her back to the door and didn't notice three girls walk in. Two of them had black hair and the third had white. One of the girls with black hair had red eyes and they were narrowed in on Rin. The white haired girl stepped back just outside the door and shut it, leaving the other two in the room with Rin.

Kagura, the girl with red eyes pulled the ear phones out of Rin's ear startling her. Rin turned so fast with the paint brush in her hand and splattered blue paint all over the girl. On her face and clothes.

Rin was wide-eyed. "Oh I didn't mean too, you scared me. I'm so sorry."

Kagura looked down at herself and then back up to Rin. "You little bitch."

Rin took a step back, shocked. It wasn't her fault; the girl had snuck up on her. "I don't know why you're so mad at me, it was an accident. You snuck up on me."

Kagura glared at Rin and bared her teeth. "I've seen you hanging around Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru? Hanging around? She hadn't been here long enough to hang with anyone. "He showed me to class, I wasn't exactly hanging around him. It was one day."

"Today too, I saw you hand him something you little slut." Kagura snarled at her.

Little slut? "It was a tin full of cookies…"

Rin watched Kagura pick up a bottle of paint and squirt it at her, covering her. Then to her horror, Kagura did the same to her painting. Both girls laughed. "This is your one warning, stay away from him."

Kagura dropped the bottle and left, the other girl on her heel.

Rin looked at her painting and felt tears come to her eyes. She was so confused at what just happened. Was the girl his girlfriend and she thought Rin was trying to steal him? All he did was literally show her to her classes and as a thank you she gave him cookies. It was totally harmless. She hadn't meant to offend anyone.

Yes, she admitted she found Sesshomaru quite attractive and there was something about him that made her curious about the demon. She just met him, hardly a chance to say she had feelings for him.

Clearly the girl felt threatened but her actions were juvenile.

Rin left her painting where it was and grabbed her bag. She was just ready to go home and get cleaned up. She'd fix her art work tomorrow. Rin wasn't a violent person, she preferred to stay away from conflicts, but she wasn't a push over. She'd let this slide. It was one thing to mess with her, but to destroy her precious art? That didn't sit well with her.

Rin ran into her classmate, Kagome, going down the hall. It seemed she had knack for that. Running into people and causing some sort of problem. There were smudges of blue paint on Kagome's jacket. "Goodness, Rin. What the hell happened to you? I just saw the slut clan come from this way…which is weird. They have no reason to be down here." Kagome looked over Rin. "Kagura had blue paint on her too…Rin what happened?"

Rin teared up at Kagome's genuine concern. They had a couple classes together, art being one of them. Rin thought she was a nice girl. She had gone out of her way to introduce herself to Rin and invited her out to lunch yesterday.

Rin told Kagome what happened. Kagome had pulled her to the bathroom to help clean her up some. "Kagura is jealous he was showing you the kind of attention she wants from him. She's been trying to get a ring from him since high school, if you know what I mean. She feels threatened."

"So they aren't dating?" Rin asked. "She was so mad."

Kagome snorted. "Hell no, I'm sure they've bumped uglies a few times. She's an easy lay and despite Sesshomaru's high and mighty attitude, he's still a man." She dabbed at Rin's face. "It isn't a secret that Sesshomaru dislikes humans, he sees us as weak creatures. He's an asshole and he was acting all kinds of different towards you. Kind almost, and you just got here. That's major when it comes to Sesshomaru. We even thought it was weird. It was so out of character. She noticed and it must have infuriated her."

"He isn't normally like that? I'll pay to clean your jacket, by the way."

Kagome shook her head no. "Don't worry about it. No, he's mean. If you were anyone else, he wouldn't give you the time of day. He must see something different in you. I mean I see it. You got a good heart, Rin. Sometimes you can just tell, doesn't matter if you've known them for a day or years."

Rin smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome gave her a hug, not caring about the blue paint. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

 **Since there wasn't much of chapter two, here's chapter three. Hopefully four won't take me long to finish.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **=]**


End file.
